


Son of a Breach

by mousecookie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is incorrigible, Harrisco Fest 2019, Harry is long-suffering, M/M, prompt - "breach puns", they're basically a UST powder keg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecookie/pseuds/mousecookie
Summary: Cisco won’t stop making breach-related puns.  Harry is at his breaking point.





	Son of a Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kaeda for the beta!

Harry was at the end of his rope. Cisco was on a gleeful roll of breach-related puns and he would. Not. Stop.

Take today, for instance. After opening a portal for the team to go investigate a meta sighting, Cisco had grinned and flexed his arms (which were distractingly strong, now that Harry was looking) and pointed towards the glowing tunnel in an exaggerated way that made his biceps stand out.

“The breach… is that way, everybody,” he said, cheeks round with how big his smile was. “Eh? Eh?”

The rest of Team Flash rolled their eyes good naturedly and carried on. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ramon--”

“Hold onto your _breaches_, Harry, we’re going in!” Cisco grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the light after the others.

Harry’s exasperated sigh was lost in the whirling vortex.

The team investigated the warehouse and discovered a hidden containment area that was on lockdown. With a bit of finesse, Cisco opened a portal inside the locked area.

“Hey, Harry,” Cisco said, waggling his eyebrows.

“No,” Harry replied sourly.

Cisco ignored his protest, as incorrigible as ever. “Harry, you know what this is? It’s a _ containment breach_. Eh? Eh?” He elbowed Harry in the ribs.

Harry put a hand over his face, physically pained.

\----

Later in the lab with the meta case solved, Harry was hunched over his work table tinkering on a delicate device.

Cisco spun around in his swivel chair a few feet away, tossing Swedish Fish into the air and catching them in his mouth with a success rate of about 70%.

“Hey, Harry,” he said after a bit, in that tone that was becoming horribly familiar. Harry braced himself. “Did you know that whales breach, too?” 

Harry sighed gustily. “That’s a different kind of breaching, Ramon.” 

Cisco tossed a gummy fish and missed it. “Okay, but imagine if it wasn’t. Just like… _ VWOOOM _! Giant portal, and a humpback whale just falls onto the surface from 100 feet.” 

“Imagine what your mind could do if you focused on something productive. Like working on this dampening field generator.”

“Eh, looks like you’ve got it in hand.”

“Ramon, we agreed to work on this together--”

“Are you saying I’ve made a _ breach _ of contract?”

Harry put down the soldering iron he was using with more force than was strictly necessary.

“Ramon.”

“Harry.” Cisco grinned like a cat who’d gotten the cream.

“Quit with the lame puns or I will make you.”

“What if I stay just out of… _ breach _?” Cisco replied saucily, and pushed off the workbench with his feet and rolled his chair out into the middle of the floor.

“You know what-” Harry was on his feet and in pursuit in a hot second. 

Cisco cackled and launched from the chair to get away, but Harry was faster. In a few long strides, he seized Cisco around the waist as the younger man tried to dodge around a table. Cisco immediately tried to eel out of his grip, laughing helplessly, but Harry neatly pinned him against the edge of the work surface and held him fast.

The laughter died in Cisco’s throat, and he stared wide-eyed at Harry’s face that was so close to his own. Harry could feel the rise and fall of Cisco’s ribs where they were pressed together. 

Harry himself was just as stunned. He’d been reacting on instinct, chasing as part of the game - but now that he’d caught Cisco, he was flummoxed about what to do with him. He licked his lips reflexively and Cisco’s eyes darted down to track the movement.

Harry inhaled and Cisco tilted his chin up minutely, lips parted--

“I _ knew _ it!” a voiced crowed from the doorway. Harry and Cisco sprung apart as though electrocuted.

Ralph stood there, grinning victoriously and pointing at them. “I told the team you guys were a thing. But did they believe me? No. But you can’t fool this detective!” He tapped his nose and used his powers to wiggle it obnoxiously.

“We’re not a thing,” Cisco protested. Harry’s face grew hot with a blush.

“I’m sorry, are we seductively pinning friends against tables now?’ Ralph asked skeptically, crossing his arms. “I’m all for platonic cuddling, but you guys are _ way _ too intense for that.”

Harry turned away abruptly and began to fiddle with any items he could find on the table. “You’re as wrong as you are stupid,” he retorted. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Like anywhere? Maybe an open caldera-”

“I’m brilliant, therefore I must also be correct,” Ralph fired back. “Checkmate, Romeo.”

Harry winced at the moniker. “Just-- go away, will you?”

“Okay~,” Ralph sing-songed. “Be good, you lovebirds!” He grinned at them, tweaked his own nose once more, and left.

Awkward silence descended on the lab. Harry aggressively attempted to make something out of the materials he’d happened to pick up, with no success.

Finally, Cisco sighed. “Son of a _ breach_.”

“What?” Harry said, startled into looking over.

“You heard me.” Cisco licked his lips and deliberately dragged his eyes up to meet Harry’s, passing over the long lines of his form on the way there. 

Harry’s whole body went tight and hot. Cisco couldn’t mean-

“I thought you were gonna make me quit it with the puns?” Cisco teased, starting to walk backwards. “You’re looking pretty slow there.”

Butterflies exploded in Harry’s stomach as he interpreted what could only be an invitation. Unless he was completely off base? “You told Ralph-”

“I don’t willingly tell Ralph anything,” Cisco interrupted blithely. “This is between you and me-” he gestured between them, “-unless you’re too chicken.”

Harry put down his tools and met Cisco’s gaze squarely. “I’m never chicken.”

“Bock bock,” Cisco taunted, continuing to back away. “Bock bock, Harry.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and stalked forward, breaking into a lunge when he was close enough. Cisco made a half-assed attempt to evade him, but gave up on even a token resistance as Harry crowded him back against the work table and planted a hand on either side of him.

“Just so we’re clear,” Harry said, heart pounding and lungs full of the charged air between them, “You’re on board with this.”

“I could breach you into a black hole if I wasn’t,” Cisco replied with a confident smirk. Harry found it irritatingly attractive.

“That’s not a yes,” Harry pressed, and was smug that he’d reclaimed the upper hand when Cisco squirmed impatiently.

“Fine,” Cisco said snippily, pupils blown and breath coming faster. “Shut me up. You coward-”

Harry _ pounced _ and sealed their mouths together hungrily. He was unable to contain a pleased noise as Cisco responded with the same neediness, grabbing at whatever parts of Harry he could reach. Harry pushed closer and harder, his skin electric everywhere they were pressed together. 

Cisco winced as the table dug into his lower back, and he tried to shift to sit on it without breaking away from the kiss - Harry quickly solved that dilemma for him by hooking his hands under Cisco’s thighs and hefting him up onto the surface.

Odd and ends were scattered across the table and knocked to the floor, but Harry couldn’t have cared less. Neither could Cisco, it seemed, because he made a breathy gasp at being manhandled and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Harry groaned as he was pulled closer. God, why had they waited until now to start doing this? 

They carried on heatedly for several more minutes before Cisco had the brilliant idea to relocate to somewhere they wouldn’t risk putting a hand into a box full of sharp objects.

“There’s a joke in there somewhere,” Cisco laughed as screws and nuts rolled every which way over the table. “Come on.” He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him through a breach to his apartment. 

Harry grinned and went.

\----

In the Cortex, a small group of people stood gobsmacked in front of one of the monitors, which currently displayed the security feed from the lab.

“Wow. You weren’t kidding,” Iris said, eyebrows raised. 

"Yup. _ Super _ together,” Ralph crossed his arms in satisfaction. “Told you so. They couldn’t hide it from me, that’s for sure. I’ve known for ages.”

“You really are a good detective,” Barry acknowledged, impressed. “I had no idea.”

Caitlin badly hid a smile. On the monitor, Cisco only stopped kissing Harry long enough to pull him through a breach. “Well there’s certainly no refuting that evidence,” she said mildly.

“Case closed,” Ralph said proudly, adjusting an imaginary tie and brushing equally imaginary dust from his shoulders. “I’ll be in my office.” He strode down the hall through a door.

“Isn’t that a supply closet?” Iris whispered to the others.

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out eventually,” Caitlin whispered back.


End file.
